


Totally Spies! (Pyscho?)

by 15LarueA



Series: Totally Spies (FanFictions) [1]
Category: Totally Spies
Genre: 18 Rated, Attempted Kidnapping, Blood Loss, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Child Abuse, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gang Rape, Graphic Description, Graphic Description of Corpses, Implied Sexual Content, Investigations, Kidnapping, Kids show turned Adult, Mental Health Issues, Missing Persons, Murderers, Nightmares, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Psychopathic, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Rape Recovery, Schizophrenia, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Slavery, Spies & Secret Agents, Torture, Yandere, Yangire, graphic description of suicide, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 09:11:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12009606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/15LarueA/pseuds/15LarueA
Summary: For some reason, all the agents that got sent to investigate this case went missing or found dead. The latest committed suicide and the others were viciously murdered. It started off as young teenaged girls going missing or them exhibiting strange erratic behaviour but now some are acting out, assaulting and even murdering other people.





	Totally Spies! (Pyscho?)

A brunette adolscent woman, Nadoko pants heavily as sweat drips from her forehead, her eyes are unusually bloodshot and her skin is pale like milk. She wore a white dress which hugged her curves and a navy blue tie around her slim neck. Nadoko hacks and coughs, feeling her strength draining and bones shattering into little pieces, "I won't become what you are, I'll never give in." She snarled, glaring daggers at another girl who seems to be the same age. The teenaged schoolgirl, Reina seemed to have blonde hair with a pure white streak in the middle, she was dressed in a black seifuku and thigh-high lace stockings. Reina howls with laughter in response, taking a breath she teases harshly.

"It doesn't seem you have a choice, once the medication's injected you'll turn." Reina bluntly stated, watching as the victims hacks up chunks of crimson blood coloured fluids into her fleshy hands, staining them in the sticky liquids, the brunette teen's eyes enlarged in terror when seeing the state of her hands, "Poor little spy, you can't fight back n-" Suddenly, the spy's fingers shifts to the back of her head, tugging at the corners of her red bow, making it fall gracefully into her hands as her index finger scraping the rims of the ribbon. Her chestnut coloured hair lays across her shoulders uselessly. She abandoned the blood-stained ribbon on the carpet whilst hacking up more of her fluids.

Inside her left-dominance hand laid some kind of tool, her thumb presses down harshly, revealing a clean unused knife which was concesled inside her accessory. The rim of the knife reflected the rays of sunlight that shone through the blinds of the mainbase window, the predator chuckled with amusement and disbelief. "You can still control your body? What a shock." The prey watched the predator unearth a knife of her own, "Go ahead, you won't win." Smiling sadistically, she waited for an attack only to recieve a scoff.

Nadoko spat ferociously, "You're seriously a dumbass. I'll leave this place differently from how I came in and I'll meet my teammates there." Wielding her weapon, the spy pointed the tip at Reina. Feeling her knees about to buckle and her hands tremble uncontrollably like a leaf, instantanously Nadoko's knife plunged into her cervix without a slight hint of hesitation. She spluttered crimson erythocyte all over her upper trunk, wheezing while she subconsciously fought for air.

Reina gazed with her fearful dialited irises in absolute terror while feeling her fight or flight response activiate at the sight of seeing Nadoko mauling her own neck, her maxillary chomps down on her philtrum as they seep inside her flesh. Nadoko causally puts pressure on the hilt of the blade, forcing it to plunge inwards from the surface while it penetrates the nerves without remourse. Her erythocye dribbling downwards, Nadoko tightens her grip before forcefully removing the murder weapon from the fatal wound. Vital fluids stain Reina's Seifuku, observing Nadoko's gore splutter extensively.

The lifeless corpse keels over, her remains making rough contact with the cream-coloured carpet. The rest of her crimson liquid pooling around the carcess.

 

NadokosdeadNadokosde **adNadokosdead**

 

Reina could already catching a glimpse of the blood soaking through the carpets.

 

* * *

 

 

An ear-splitting vibration from the schools chime echoes throughout the halls but no one appears to be around to overhear it, it's lunchtime in Beverely Hills School. All the students took advantage of this time to hang around, eat and gossip. Honestly, even the teachers and staff gave the impression of being relieved when lunch finally arrives. The canteen buzzes with excitement, all the groups chatting about their day and the latest news. 

"I have more homework!" A certain ash-blonde high-school student whined, Clover. Today, she's dressed in a rosy coloured tank top, dark denim shorts and a pair of chocolate-coloured combat boots. Her ash-blonde hair is fastened in a bushy, loose ponytail.

Sam, a carrot-orange haired, fair-skinned teen sniggered, "What is it about?" Sam's attire today is a silky, red tunic where the sleeves extended from her shoulders down to her wrists, verdent-coloured baggy trousers and a pair of navy blue slippers.

Clover puffed, her mouth gaping wide open, yawning from lack of sleep, "Trigonometry." She applied firm pressure to her eyes, using a back and forth motion to expel the sleep from them.

"Why are you so tired?" Alex questioned, observing the dark blue eyebags underneath her best friend's eyes. Alex with chestnut brown hair and coffee-coloured skin gazed at her with concern. Taking her attention off her outfit which is a lacy, white top that comfortably hugged her curves, a navy blue denim skirt which covered her black tights and a pair of red trainers.

"I haven't been sleeping lately, I keep having nightmares." She retorted, pausing to feed herself another spoon of Pasta, gulping down her cuisine before continuing, "They're so weird."

Suddenly, an unknown student arrives in the canteen. She appears to be new, everyone observed her approaching an empty table before she seated herself and began doing her own activites. 

 


End file.
